You Forgot This
by Cheese-is-good
Summary: Naruto decided to finally tell Sasuke what he thinks of him. SASUNARUONESHOTFLUFF


'Look!' 'Over Here!' 'This is me trying to get attention!' Then a hand would glide through the blonde hair and the boy would say something random, like 'I'm hungry.'

A smile graced Sasuke's lips when he thought of these things. These little things were just part of who Naruto is, and there's no changing it. So, when Sasuke found himself walking down the some path in the forest, with no one else in sight, these are the things he found himself thinking of. Of, course, if you asked him, he would never tell you. If there were any other person around, Sasuke wouldn't smile, because that would lead to an interrogation of 'What are you thinking about Sasuke-kun?' and 'Are you thinking about me, Sasuke-kun?". That's why he didn't smile. He tries to act tough, but Sasuke knows he'll never be as strong as Itachi.

"HEY! SASUKE!" Alarmed, the raven-haired boy turned to see a happy boy dressed in orange running towards him. He stopped smiling. "What do you want, dobe?" Naruto let his hand glide through his hair and laughed. "You left this at the training grounds." He dug through his Kunai-holder, and handed Sasuke his Kunai. You could tell it was Sasuke's because he had taken it to a blade and made it sharper. "Oh." He took the little kunai, absent mindedly brushing against Naruto's warm hand with his cold one. Naruto shivered and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet as Sasuke put the Kunai in his pocket. Sasuke turned and continued to walk, trying not to notice how nice Naruto's hands felt. "Thanks, I guess."

The sound of shuffling feet still sounded as Sasuke walked away, trying not to think about the boy behind him. "A-ano, Sasuke," Naruto ran up so the two were side by side. "Can I walk with you?" Sasuke closed his eyes and kept walking. "If you don't talk, dobe." Naruto grinned and did as he was told. That upset Sasuke. So, trying to strike up a conversation, which really wasn't his thing, he said, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were just like Hinata right now." Naruto looked at him, with his big blue eyes, and blinked. So much for conversation.

They walked on a bit more, untill the blonde spoke. "I-I know you told me not to talk, but I gotta tell you something." Sasuke stopped, and decided to walk towards a nice looking rock. Sitting on it, he motioned for Naruto to sit too. The boy, once again, did as he was told. Naruto played with his sleeve. "Well?" Sasuke crossed his arms, turning away so Naruto didn't get to see the the slight smile. What'd Sakura call what Naruto was doing? Cute?

"Sasuke, I know we've been good friends for a while, well, a-at least to me, a-and I, um, I..." Naruto looked up this time, and played with his hair. The boy swallowed his pride for a second, and blurted something along the lines of, "I know Sakura-chan is SO much nicer, and worthier, and prettier, well, I'm a guy, I can;t be pretty, heh. BUT she is better looking than me, and you're such a good fighter, and I just want to know that I like more than a friend." He closed his eyes and pulled back, as if getting ready to be hit. Opening one blue eye, he seen Sasuke looking at him in total confusion. Not anger, just confusion. "What?"

This was the hardest thing Naruto was ever going to do. Ever. 'Sasuke, I love you." There was a long pause in which Sasuke didn't move or breathe or blink. He just sat there. Naruto thought he might have a heart attack. "You have full permission to beat me up right now." Sasuke sat there for a bit more, before taking his hand, running them through his hair, shaking his head, and saying, "Why would I beat you up?" He stood up, and brushed off his shorts. Naruto blinked. "Because I love you?" He stopped again. Naruto could've SWORN he'd have a heart attack this time. "What?" Sasuke could've sworn he was having a heart attack.

'Naruto. Liking guys. Not any guys. Me. He likes me, the guy.' Sasuke blinked and thought about this. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Naruto liked him. "Um. I love you?" Naruto winced as if ready to get hit, yet again. "Okay." Naruto's mouth almost dropped in shock. "A-ano? Okay?" Sasuke nodded, his back still turned to the boy. "Yeah. I like you like that too, I guess." Sasuke then walked began to walk away, and Naruto ran up beside him. They walked back to Kohona confused, and happy. It was a good day to be Uchiha Sasuke. "Oh, Naruto?" Sasuke said, just as he was about to go home. "What?" "Thanks for bringing back my kunai." He tunred, hands shoved in pockets, and dissapeered around a corner. Naruto smiled. "You're welcome. YOU'RE WELCOME, SASUKE!" He yelled. "I heard you the first time, dobe!"

END+


End file.
